Rise of the Uchiha
by sasuke-true-kage
Summary: Chapter one "Things that needed to be said" of Sasuke's rise to the top. Set after Kaguya's defeat. SasuKarin NaruSaku. Don't read if you are pro ending.
1. Things that needed to be said

Things that needed to be said. SasuKarin fic. Set after the war. Chapter 1

Sasuke laid on his back and relaxed as raindrops fell outside. He could hear them clearly as his eyes were closed. A blanket was covering him half-way. His arm rested on top of it, while the other was still missing. It was late afternoon and he had an appointment today. Well more like, someone would come to visit him.

Right after Tsunade examinated him Sakura caught him on the hospitals hallways and asked if she could come to see him later that day. He just causally agreed, not minding a visit if she so wanted it at all. Although he would have much rather enjoyed more time with himself.

He heard a gentle knock on the door. Tiredly, his onyx hues opened. He didn't bother sitting up, since he was really tired.

"Come in."

The pinkette stepped inside, blushing and acting somewhat shy. He gave her a look but remained silent.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling?" She sat by the side of his bed and checked on his arm.

"I'm fine, just tired." He said without looking at her, focusing his attention on the ceiling.

"You will need to rest a lot. Be sure to do so, Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah. So what do you need?" He raised a brow at her, wondering why she wanted to see him and why it had to be alone.

"Ah right… Sasuke-kun, I just once again wanted to tell you how I feel! I love you Sasuke! I want to be with you! You agreed to stay in Konoha from now on right? So, we can be together right!?" She was still blushing.

"I will probably be here for a while, yeah."

"Then, that means we are going to be together right?"

"…" There was silence for a long while. Due to Kakashi having guilt trapped Sasuke, having preached about each and everything Sasuke apparantly did "wrong" he felt some kind of guilt indeed. But then he didn't want to lie. He didn't want to act like he had feelings for her. Something like this wasn't part of his redemption.

"When you said "Be with you" I didn't think you mean in a relationship." He finally spoke

"I thought you were talking about doing things like back in the genin days."

"No! You misunderstood. I love you. I still love you like I did back then… I.."

"Sakura." He sat up straight, eyes coming to a close as he interrupted her.

"I don't see why you like me. We don't know each other that well. To be with someone, you have to know them. We've just recently been reunited after a 3 years seperation. How can you love me when you don't even know what went through my head during that time? How can you love me when I was never with you, when we never faced hardships together?"

"I don't care Sasuke! I have always wanted to be with you! I just want you to be mine and to be yours."

He sighed in mild annoyance, opening his eyes once more. "Naruto is a better match for you. You've been together with him for 3 years. You two faced hardships together, you two went through a lot. And more importantly, he loves you. He's shown it since we were genin. He will give you the kind of love you desire. It's a love I can't give you Sakura. You got what you want and what you feel mixed up. You're happy around Naruto, but when was the last time we shared a happy moment together? Both of us would regret getting with each other, so do me a favor and forget about the idea."

Sakura went silent and considered the Uchiha's words for a while. Images of times spent with Naruto went through her head. Seeing his smile and his will to protect her, the many times he saved her, the many times he supported her. Thinking about it more and more brought tears to her eyes. Sasuke was right. She wouldn't be able to feel any love for Sasuke, because she doesn't know him. She realized that once already. She also realized she only loved him for his looks and coolness. Why did she go weak whenever she faced him? It was a mistake.. After everything Naruto has done for her, it would be unacceptable to not return his feelings. Besides, she felt her heart skip several beats when she thought of him. Without a word the pinkette stood up and said words of good-bye, leaving the Uchiha's mansion and heading towards Naruto's instead.

Once the rain stopped and it went dark already he went outside. Closing the door behind him as he enjoyed the cool night air. He walked through the village that was quiet now, most were already in their homes, or sleeping even. For a while now, he notced someone following him. He decided to let that person play with him for a bit before he came to a halt and sighed deeply.

"I know you are there."

"Geeh!" A sharp yell could be heard from behind a tree.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized whose voice it was.

"Karin." He thought to himself. A slight smile forming. He hadn't seen her since the war has ended. He thought she might have moved on and started living her own life. After all, Karin neither the rest of Taka ever came to Konoha. But now she was here. What could that mean? He'd admit he missed her. And he wanted her to come back for him. Somewhere deep within his heart feelings like that were locked. But he didn't expect her to return. Not at all. He wondered what this was about. Would she yell at him again? Would she be angry because he didn't try to find her after the war? He turned around slowly, some sweat dripping down the side of his head.

"It's you, huh?" He had his one hand in a pocket.

Karin's eyes widened upon realizing he lost an arm. "Sasuke! How did this happen?! Damn it!" She rushes towards him and stares at his arm in shock. Gritting her teeth upon thinking of who could have done this.

"Sasuke! Tell me now! What's the meaning of this? Who did this?"

Sasuke spoke in a calm tone to the furious red head. "I lost it during the fight with Naruto. We're even though. I made him lose one two, heh."

Karin frowned. "What the fuck?! He was able to do this to you? Oh well I bet he's really strong then? Hmph." She pushes up her glasses.

"Yeah, he is indeed. Though this isn't anything serious. Tsunade is going to get me a replacement."

"Idiot! You could have asked me and Jugo to help!"

"I didn't know where you two went after the war."

"Ugh. If only I could have sensed you sooner. It took me a while too."

"Hn, well here I am now. So why did you come back?"

She blushed and hugged his one arm, pulling it against her chest.

"Awww Sasuke! Don't act like you wouldn't know! I couldn't be without you!" She rests her head into his chest.

"…. I see. Well I won't be here for long. Kakashi is sending me onto a redemption trip. Which I don't mind. I need to stay away from this place."

"Eh? Where do you plan to go?"

"Exploring the world more. I haven't seen everything there is yet. Plus, I am trying to find more information on the Ootsutsuki. Have you seen Suigetsu and Jugo around?"

"No. Before Madara's chakra caught everyone up in that cocoon I made an attempt at running away. I was caught anyway, but I think that's why I woke up seperated from them."

"I see, they've gone their own ways then."

"Doesn't matter though Sasuke! This works out so perfectly for the two of us! We can enjoy our time alone to our hearts extend!"

"…. You really are clingy."

"Hehe. Can't help it Sasuke, your sexy body makes me want to snuggle up to it!"

"… I'll need you to help me find more information on the Ootsutsuki, so come." He turns on his heel, heading back to his apartment.

"Sasukeeee! Really?" She jumped at him after he began walking, happily staring up at the male.

"Yeah." He simply stated.

Once they stepped inside his tidy apartment he sat back on the bed. This loss of an arm really got him tired much easier than before. But doctors said the tiredness will fade in due time, so he should be fine on his travels.

"So this is your apartment huh? This is where you've been living before you came to Orochimaru-sama?" Karin looked around curiously, noticing his scent all over she'd lick her lips.

"Oh myyy! This entire apartment is soaked in your scent! It feels like heaven!"

"Yeah, this was my home before leaving Konoha. I don't have anymore connections with this though. It feels like just any inn or hide-out. That's because this house is empty. Because there is no one but me here. Ever since it's been like that, I cursed this place."

"Sasuke.." Karin's eyes narrowed and she carefully sat on the bed beside him, sadness showing in her eyes as she remembers his heart wrenching story, memories of her own helping her understand how much he suffered. It was not so different from her own painful past.

"This entire village is cursed. Staying here will cause me nothing but seeing nightmares. To continue on with life I need goals and ambitions. I may have agreed to be at peace with Konoha, but that does not mean I'll forget about the rest of my goals."

"…" Karin looked at him and listened quietly.

"I have no reason to stay here. The Uchiha clan is still being mistreaten No one expect Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi maybe here are fond of me. Living with people who resent you is a waste. It's a shame you don't know where Suigetsu, Jugo, Orochimaru and Kabuto are but at the same time, we can always find them. I want to ally with them again."

"Heh, Sasuke, you actually really like them, don't you? I think you definitely do. You know, Suigetsu is an annoying idiot and Jugo can be such a jerk at times! Kabuto is a bit creepy and Orochimaru-sama of course never ceases to amaze me! But nonetheless the most happy days of my live were spent at Taka's side. All of you have become so important to me. And especially… umm… You Sasuke." She shifted around on the bed oddly.

Softened eyes looked over to her. Upon observing her facial features he felt that strange sensation overcoming him again. It's that very same sensation he felt so many times before when looking at her. After just staring for the time being his hand moved up all on his own, taking off her glasses he placed them on the bed, movng his finger under her chin he turned her face towards him. She was blushing deeply.

"Mhmm… you're looking like a tomato even more now." He noted as his eyes shifted from her crimson hair to her crimson eyes.

"Sasukeee!" ~ She felt somewhat embarrassed, she almost wanted to push him off now that he was so close, that's how embarrassed she was. Not to mention, she never expected him to make such movements.

"What about before the time Orochimaru found you? Weren't you happy then?" They have exchanged their painful pasts once before already. He was well aware of the pain she went through. Ever since he found out, it just drove him closer to her.

"I was happy.. w-when my family still lived.. but after everyone died…" The redhead began to shake all of a sudden. Even though she was such a strong person, this remained a sensitive topic to adress. He could feel how fear and sorrow shot through her being. He knew so well because the same happened to him whenever he remembered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." He pets her head softy, feeling such deep compassion for the girl since he knew the pain she felt too well.

"It's fine Sasuke." She wiped a single tear away then smiled at him.

"As long as I can make you happy and as long as I can be with you it's all fine. I've really really wanted to tell you this for the longest time but I was too scared to.. but ughh…" She looks down, seeking protection by digging her nails into the fabric of her black pants.

"Karin?" Would she say it now? Did she actually feel for him the same way he felt about her? He needed to know. He wanted to hear her say the words. He's almost been longing for it. For such a long while now. She kept silent, but tears went streaming down her cheeks as she spoke up.

"Can you imagine what it felt like? What it felt like back when you saved me from the boar? What it felt like to be saved by someone when everyone else around you saw you as nothing but a tool?! After I lost my friends and my family you were the first person that ever treated me like a human again! I was so thankful! And when you said "See ya" I prayed every night, I prayed I could see you again as soon as possible! Just as you said. And then sometime later you joined Orochimaru and I was able to see you again! I was just so happy! I wanted to hug you and be with you all the time! Your chakra drove me crazy! You became the essence of my life. And then you even created a team of your own, and it was so much fun travelling with you all, even though Suigetsu and Jugo got in the way too much! But then you damn asshole had the nerve to stab me! Just how dare you!" She punches against his chest lightly, really not wanting to hurt him since she couldn't.

"But still! I couldn't get over you! It's because you make me crazy! It's your fault damn it! I just need you Sasuke! I..!"

He took her chin and made her look directly into his eyes once again. "I need you just as much as you need me, Karin. " He'd then slowly lean down and place a loving kiss against her lips. Showing through it what he had trouble to put in words. Deepening the kiss he showed her all of his love and care through it, holding her around her tiny waist tightly.

When he pulled away, Karin just stared at him. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"S-sasuke.." She stammered in a shaky tone.

"Despite your abilities I've wanted you on my team because I felt a deep attraction towards you from the first time I saw you. When we did jobs together and I saw you getting attacked I felt that I wanted to protect you. It's something I haven't felt for anyone but the dobe ever since I lost my family. I didn't ever want to lose you. You were the perfect company for me. Understanding, loyal and clever."

"Sasuke…!" She hugged the male as tight as possible, burying her face in his chest. All her fears of being rejected suddenly disappeared. She could finaly speak freely.

"I love you Sasuke." A content smile formed on her lips as she felt his heartbeat against her ear, breathing evenly as she just rests against his firm chest.

He closed his eyes. Saying something he has not said to anyone in so many years. But she was worth it. And he finally realized it was love he felt for her. Not just care, friendship or family like love. It was romantic love. He had no reason to hide it anymore now that he was certain, so he responded in a calm tone.

"I love you too, Karin." A smile formed on his lips as well. Once again he showed that rare smile that was only meant for her. He lifted her head to make sure she would see it, because that very smile he gave her back when he was a genin was meant for no one but her.

And then they'd lay down next to each other. Having deep talks about the past and the coming future before they fell asleep, cuddled up and giving one another warmth.

Chapter 1 end. I am planning to write a few chapters for this. It all depends on motivation though.


	2. Our first time

The redhead shifted in Sasuke's muscular arms. She carefully opened her crimson hues, her vision blurry since she wasn't yet wearing her glasses. She smiled when the familiar scent she loved so much reached her nose. Closing her eyes again she nuzzled into Sasuke's chest. "My love..you're still sleeping..!" She whispered softly, giggling a little. A groan could be heard then. Sasuke was stretching as he woke up, onyx hues opening and looking down at the red headed figure snuggled up to him.

"Karin.." He spoke in a sleepy voice, expression soft and full of care, slight happiness noticeable even.

"Sasukeee! Good morning!" The fierce girl threw herself on top of him and placed kisses all over his neck and chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as he kept observing her. He was used to her being all over him, but still it surprised him since her mood always changed so quickly.

"Sasuke!" She looked up at him. "I'll make some breakfast, what would you like?"

"I didn't buy anything for breakfast yesterday night. We'll go out and grab some food."

"Ehh? Why Sasuke! I want to eat here with you, at home. A romantic breakfast with just the two of us! Doesn't that sound nice?"

"We'd have to get the stuff before you could make anything. And I suppose we're both hungry."

"Don't worry about that Sasuke! I'll get things real quick, in the meanwhile you can shower. I'll take my shower after we eat."

She smiled at him, he loved how her smile seemed so genuine. For a while there was silence. He just observed that beautiful smile of hers. After sometime he gave a subtle nod, moving her off him so he could sit up.

"Alright Karin. I'll be showering."

"Sure!" Karin grinned widely before she'd rush outside to grab the things she needed to make him a wonderful breakfast.

—-

They sat on the table and just finished. Karin then spoke up curiously

"Ne Sasuke, what are you planning now? I heard something about a redemption trip, does that mean you're not welcome here in Konoha?"

The Uchiha wiped his mouth clean with a tissue before he gave an answer.

"Yeah. Kakashi said I'd have to leave Konoha to redeem myself. It's not as if I was planning on staying here anyway. So this isn't shocking to me."

"I see, so what are you planning to do? Will you just travel the world like we, Taka, did before?"

"I plan to, yes. But I also have other ambitions. Ambitions I never forgot about. Ambitions I need to fulfill. Ambitions that need to be completed in order to honor Itachi."

"… You're planning to build a village of your own? Become a Kage? I am asking because this was the last goal I knew you had."

"Exactly."

"But Sasuke, where do you plan on building that new village?"

"I have a plan in mind already. It'll take a while until we get there, but it's worth the effort. I need you for my company and as an asset. Unless you have other plans."

"Sasukee!" She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Don't act like what you told me last night never happened! Of course I'll come with you! I want to be with you forever…"

"Heh.. Alright then Karin, get your things together. We're leaving right away." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, feeling in peace for he once again had confirmation someone as loyal as her would stay by his side.

"I don't really carry much with me." Karin picked up her comb and some other small utensils. Sasuke took them from her hands and placed them into the bag he packed.

"Same as me."

"Heh, we've never needed much." Unable to keep her hands off him the redhead hugged Sasuke from behind as he packed. A peaceful expression covering her features. Sasuke ran his fingers over her arm that was wrapped around him, enjoying this closeness as much as she did, but in silence.

"SASUKE!" There was a harsh banging on the door. Taken aback, Karin released Sasuke and stood just as he did. The male opened the door to see a bunch of angry genin standing there.

"What's the matter?"

"So you really came back Sasuke?! How dare you! How dare you set foot into this village after what you've pulled?!"

The Uchiha remained calm, closing his eyes as he listened to the nasty ranting.

"It isn't like I am going to stay here. My stay is temporary."

A young male with blue locks threw a kunai into Sasuke's room, the sharp object piercing an Uchiha symbol that decorated the pale walls. The Uchiha gritted his teeth and picked the younger male up by his throat.

"I don't know what the point of your visit is or why you think your yelling will change the past, but if you don't leave here right away I'll show no mercy in punishing you for disturbing my leave!" He raised his voice all the while he spoke, dropping the genin carelessly as his Sharingan bursted to life, glaring over at the rest of the genin. Some of them ran off, refusing to get caught up in any trouble. Some more confident ones remainded there.

"Listen Uchiha. I don't agree with how the new Hokage is handling you. The one thing you deserve is a life spend in prison. The filth there suits a criminal ant like you." The brown haired genin smirked in delight, Sasuke continued to stare angrily, figuring it'd be a waste of time to argue with them he was about to close the door and leave them there ignored, but before he could a fierce redhead came stomping forward, raising her leg she slammed her foot under the brown haired guys chin, making him stagger backwards and slamming into two other genin which were standing behind him. Due to the brute force she put into the kick they all flew backwards.

"Fuck off you scummy bastard! Mind your own business, punks!" Enraged she spinned, kicking the remaining genin away and almost knocking them out. With their heads spinning the lot laid defeated on the floor.

"Tsk! Screw those assholes Sasuke! You'll have a lot of power soon! You'll not only be a strong bastard but you'll also rule over fuckers like those!" Karin slammed the door shut and dragged Sasuke towards the couch.

"Now let's go! It's time to leave this place!"

"Thanks." He figured just how clever it was of her to have stepped in before he'd have lost his mind. Those guys were likely provoking him to report another crime commited by him to the Hokage, finding an excuse to put him behind bars. Karin interrupted them before he could harm them.

—-

The two left the apartment, Sasuke locked it and walked ahead with Karin following. The Uzumaki grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Hold my hand, love." She leaned close against his arm, giving him a seductive look.

"It's a bit cold, don't you think?" His bigger hand rubbed hers to warm it up, gently doing so.

"Umm.. yeah.. it's winter after all.."

As they walked on the two passed by a kissing Naruto and Sakura. The pinkette pushed Naruto off as she noticed the approaching couple. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura noticed Sasuke's and Karin's interwined fingers and smiled. "Ah! So that's what it is!" Sakura hopped over to the two, petting Karin's shoulders.

"You're that girl that healed me." Karin remembered as Sakura came closer.

"Yeah!"

"So you.." Karin was about to mention how Sakura seemed to have moved on from Sasuke, but before she could finish her sentence Sakura interrupted with one of her genuine smiles.

"Yeah! Naruto and I are together now! And as it seems, you have found a match too! I am happy for the both of you."

Talking like this, Sakura seemed so much more mature and a lot happier than Sasuke could have ever made her. And Sasuke respected that Sakura. He was glad. Glad she was able to move on from him. Glad to be not seen as a trophy of hers anymore.

"Hn, seems like you were able to archieve one of your childhood dreams at least, dobe."

Sasuke commented as he causally passed by Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! Don't you act like that! Once Kakashi steps down it's my turn to take the Hokage's seat!"

Sasuke smirked at his friend. "Heh, and when you archieve that goal, expect me to have long since caught up to you."

"Eh?!" Naruto seemed confused, yet he understood what Sasuke was on about. A new challenge. Naruto always enjoyed them.

"Sure! Don't disappoint me!" Naruto screamed in his usual excited tone.

Karin's hand still held Sasuke's tightly, so she strolled along with him, passing by Naruto, the two still not aware of the fact they were relatives.

"Are you leaving now?" Sakura asked while holding Naruto's hand.

"Yeah. " Sasuke responded, continuing on his walk without paying much attention to the pinkie.

"Have a safe trip!" Sakura waved.

"Yeah.." Sasuke responded while Karin gave a thankful nod.

—

Late at night they reached an inn.

"Ugh, Sasuke I am tired." Karin yawned as she rubbed along her sore legs. They'd been travelling all day.

"So am I." The raven responded. "Come on, there is an inn just a few steps ahead. We'll spend the night there."

Karin nodded and tiredly continued on the walk. Once at the inn, Sasuke ordered a room for two. Getting the keys he opened the door, finding a bed for two in the tiny room.

"Heh. This is made for us, Sasuke!" Karin jumped onto the bed and layed down to relax her sore muscles. "Ahh! Feels so good!" She sighed.

"We'd best sleep right away. It's going to be a long day."

"Sleep?! Naaah! Let's do something!"

Sasuke blinked. "Something? What do you mean?" He asked as he removed his clothing, keeping only his pants on as he crawled under the sheets. Karin drooled upon seeing his exposed chest, she sat up and ran a finger over his lips.

"Surprise…"

The redhead left for the bathroom.

Sasuke closed his eyes, hearing how the girl was moving about behind closed doors. He was getting curious, but then he was tired and didn't bother checking. Not long after Karin pushed the door open. She wore a see through night gown that was divided from between her chest. She wasn't wearing her glasses, neither did she wear any undergarments.

"Sa-su-ke!" She called as she slowly leaned over the male, sitting on top of his laying form. A small groan escaped his dry lips as he saw her in such a revealing outfit.

"Karin, what are you?!" He was used to her seducing methods, but he never thought she would go this far.

"Sasukeee! Don't be like that. You're mine now, and I am yours, right? It's natural for me to let you see me like this." She pecks his lips gently.

His eyes couldn't stop staring at the cleavage that was presented to him. He wanted to see more, so instinctively, his hand moved to her hip and shoved her up. Karin moved up with his touch, sitting on top of him properly now her nipples would be revealed through the her dress. Sasuke found his eyes focused on nothing but the beauty of her round orbs. They weren't particulary huge, neither too small. To him, they were the perfect size. He raised up completely, with a quick movement his one hand took a hold of her breast, lips hungrily pressing against hers in a rough kiss. He pressed her down onto the bed and took dominance, just like how nature gave him the dominating personality he possessed. Karin moaned into the kiss. She felt so weak beneath him, his touch caused her to go even wetter than she already was. Sasuke's lips left Karin's mouth, he moved his tongue out and let it travel all over her neck and collarbones. While his hand still played with her boob, squeezing and fondling it he moved the night gown off her chest to reveal them completely. He could feel how his cock grew harder at the sight of her perfect breasts. Leaning down his lips engulfed a nipple and began sucking it. Fingers in the meanwhile played with her other nipple. "Ahh! Sasukeee!" Karin moved her fingers through his raven locks as she moaned and screamed, enjoying every moment of this, wishing there'd never be an end to his amazing touch. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he groaned, finding enjoyment in tasting parts of her flesh he did not get to taste before.

"Everything about you is so tasty." He stated as he let go of her nipple, looking up at her with hazy eyes.

"From the first time I bit into your flesh, you made me want more and more." He admitted before he continued to suck her nipple, closing his eyes as he does so.

"Ahh.. Sa-su..ke.. I.. I'm all yours..! Do to me whatever you.. ah.. want!" The female panted while clutching onto his hair, feeling how fluids dripped down her thighs.

He noticed her fluids and looked up to her once again, hand leaving her breast and finding its way in between her legs. He used two of his fingers to rub her there, eyes watching her expressions carefully. He felt amused at how she seemed to be going crazy from his rubbing, shivering and moaning. He also felt curious about how she would react if his fingers entered her. So not wasting any time, two fingers slipped into her wet hole.

"Sasukeee!" She held onto his arm as she gaped her mouth, releasing a pleasured moan.

"Sasuke! Move… !"

He gave in to her command and moved his fingers in and out of her, making her scream. Then he suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers, covered in her fluids, out of her pussy.

"Hn, I wonder what you taste like down there. It feels so warm." He stated then allowed his tongue to run along her well-formed thigh.

"Sasuke… nghhh!" Karin's fluids continued to drip out of her, Sasuke's touch made her ever so crazy.

Then, Sasuke would bring his tongue out slowly, the wet muscle poking against her entrance.

"Delicious." He whispered before letting his tongue move all on its own. The desire to taste all of her womanhood overcame him, so he let his tongue lick over her pussy a few times, teasing her and causing her to wrap her legs around his neck. Hearing her scream and beg for more, which eventually led to him moving his tongue into the deepness of her pussy. Feeling its warmth and that amazing, unique taste only she had. He got caught up in it. Enjoying the taste of her so much and wanting more and more he held her thigh, letting his tongue go wild within her, until she finally came. With a sharp scream her fluids shot all onto his tongue. Hungrily, Sasuke caught them all. Pulling his tongue slowly out of her so he could swallow.

"Mhm.. I like it." He rubbed the belly of the exhausted redhead, watching her pant.

"Sasuke.. that was so good! I want to taste you too. Your huge cock.. your meaty cock..!" Even though she felt weak and tired, she sat up and pulled down his pants, gasping as his cock popped out.

"Nghh.. Sasuke's cock.. your meaty cock.. My cock.. Sasuke…" She repeated, sounding somewhat like a maniac, but he didn't dislike it one bit. In fact he loved it. That desire of hers to pleasure him and him only.

He watched how his hardened manhood disappeared within her mouth. A groan escaped him as his hand went to rest on top of her head. He helped movng her head back and forth, although he did it carefully since he noticed she was gagging every now and then. The Uchiha closed his eyes. This was a feeling he has never felt before. He couldn't even describe it. It was just… heavenly. Something he'd never even dreamed of feeling. Her soft lips, wrapped around his manhood, gently being sucked up to its shaft. It was beautiful. And he knew she'd be the only one he wanted to feel this pleasure from. Groans of his filled the room, until he couldn't hold it in anymore, his warm seed shooting into the redheads mouth. Karin made sure she swallowed every last bit of his cum.

"Thanks for the meal, Sasuke." She smirks then lays on her back, pulling him down against her.

"I love you, Sasuke."

He closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder. "I love you too, Karin."

He relaxed against her for a bit, then felt how his cock hardened again, from the mere love to her and being pressed against her body so tightly.

"Sasuke… He woke up again… hehe.." She giggles playfully.

"Heh, yeah." Sasuke smiled slightly, then picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his form, arm around her to hold her firmly. His fingers catched strands of her red hair, "So soft." He loved her hair, the color, the length, the scent, literally everything about it. Plus, the rumor of him liking long hair was indeed true. So he had enough reason to be in love with her hair.

"Sasuke…" Karin gasped as she felt how his hard cock poked her pussy. This would be her first time. She suddenly became all nervous and insecure, she wondered if it would hurt, but then, who really cares? She was used to dealing with a hell lot of pain. But with Sasuke, she wanted to enjoy this. Karin pressed her lips against his, the two kissed passionately and just as the kiss deepened, Sasuke would insert his throbbing manhood into Karin, the huge thing disappearing within her bit by bit. Sasuke kept thrusting away into her, her moans and his groans filling the room. And After some intense intercourse they both fell onto the bed, Karin laying on top of Sasuke now. They panted, their bodies covered in sweat.

"Sasuke.. this was… great..!" Karin shivered a little, stains of blood covered her thighs still, but the pain only lasted for a few seconds.

"Yeah.. it was Karin. I want to be inside you many more times." He pressed her against his chest, placing a kiss on her head.

"Sasuke.. you made my dream come true… Having you by my side is all I could ever ask for."

End. Stuff will happen in the next chap. Probably some drama I guess? Maybe Taka, not sure yet. Sasuke being the honest guy he is in here. Like I always say, there's nothing like a "hidden tsundere" Sasuke, he is a honest guy and far from a heartless dick. Well Sasuke is gonna be a Kage soon. Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Extending Taka

The next morning, Karin got up fairly early. Wearing a thin bathrobe the redhead stood on the balcony and breathed in some refreshing air. She stared up the azure sky before her eyes closed, thinking over her first time with the man of her dreams. A faint blush appeared over her cheeks as the images went through her head. Never did she think Sasuke and her would ever be so close. This was like a dream. She still wondered if it was true. Her eyes opened when she felt the familiar touch of a hand on her shoulder. The young Uchiha shoved her bathrobe off her smooth skin and ran a finger over her bite marks. Karin froze.

"Sasuke.. what are you doing there huh? Don't look at them.. They're ugly."

Sasuke placed kisses over those unique marks.

"They are not ugly. They are one of the many things that make you as beautiful as you are. One of the many things that make you, you."

"S-sasuke! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. They're gorgerous." He stated plainly as he turned her over so he could look at her face. He smiled fainty when he noticed she was blushing. Somehow he found that extremely cute. The color of tomatoes suited her best after all.

"Hn, you enjoy making me want to eat you, don't you? As if it isn't enough already to provoke me with your tomato colored hair and eyes, you bring your cheeks in too."

"Huh?! Ugh Sasuke! It isn't my fault at all! You made me blush so hard, you dipshit!" She squeezed his arms tightly as she yelled the words out.

"If you say so.." He shrugs.

"Y-yeah!" She felt uncomfortable and embarrassed. But regardless she couldn't help it so she just hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. Sasuke felt at peace upon feeling her warm body against his. Gently, he rubbed a hand over her back. There was silenence. But it broke soon when the Uchiha spoke up.

"We're going to leave this place."

"Already?! Where are we headed?"

"The Hidden Stone village. According to information gathered by Orochimaru they are imprisoning a many of Orochimaru's sucessfull experiments. During an attack several years ago the lot was caught and locked up. Even if things seem peaceful as of now, not much has changed. Conflict between the villages will arise sooner or later. And in order to built my own village I need strong shinobi. To summarize. We are extending Taka."

"I understand Sasuke. But are you sure you can invade the village just like that?"

"Certain. They are completely powerless against the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. If I have to, I'll eliminate them."

Karin pushed her glasses up "You've been in touch with Orochimaru-sama?"

"A messenger came to see me last night. I'll be working with him until I built my own village."

"Heh, I see. Oh well at least Suigetsu and Jugo aren't bothering us. After all I really just wanna be alone with you, Sasukeee!" She hugs his arm and rubs her head against his chest several times. Surprised yet pleased Sasuke smiled down at her, speaking to her in a soft voice

"Go get ready. We can't afford to waste anymore time."

—

It's been hours already since the two were travelling through the woods. Karin got tired, but she didn't want to tell Sasuke. She didn't want to get in his way and seem weak. The raven however noticed how she slowed down, so he gave her a concerned look.

"We're going to be there shortly." He reassured.

"Heh! Of course. I don't mind no matter how long it takes!" She lied, but suddenly she felt how her feet couldn't support her weight anymore so she collapsed, something that rarely ever happened to her and she felt so ashamed because of it. "Ugh! Damn it!" She cursed. "What the fuck! I should have slept longer!"

"Karin." Sasuke stopped and looked over at her, when he saw her on the ground he rushed to her side and gave her a worried look. He fondled in his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He held it against her mouth so she could drink from it.

"S-sorry Sasuke. I have no fucking idea what got me so exhausted. But ugh maybe it was your intense fucking after all! Yeah must be it! It got me tired as hell!" She confessed before gulping down half of the bottle.

The redhead wiped her mouth and sighed. "Alright. I am good now." She stood up and stretched.

"Are you sure? Go and rest somewhere. I can take care of this on my own."

"What the hell Sasuke?! No way! I am going to come with you or some strange ass women will be all over you again!"

"Is that really that important considering the state you are in?"

"Of course it is! I wanted to punch that Mizukage in her old hag face when she lusted over you!"

"It's useless. You obviously need some rest. If you collapse like you did you're only getting in the way. Stay here."

"Damn it Sasuke would you just shut up?! I mean it when I say I am fine. You know very well how I don't just collapse out of nowhere! You've known me well enough for all these years so why not just trust me? Stop being a jerk already! I am not letting you go alone!"

"…. Why do you want to come so badly?"

"Because you said it yourself a long ass time ago. You need me! What if you get hurt huh?! Who is going to heal you?" She glared at him, hating how he thought she would get in the way.

"Fine then. Come." He gave a subtle nod, deciding to trust her since what she said was true and he knew her to the core. He knew she wasn't that kind of person that would stay on the ground when they'd collapse. So he believed he had nothing to lose.

—-

It didn't take long until the couple stood before the gates of the Hidden Stone. Without much effort Sasuke granted himself and his partner entrance. Forcing the guards to let them in by using the powers of his Sharingan.

It was night, the streets were already empty.

"Where's the Tsuchikage?"

"One sec." Karin used her sensory abilities to find out his location but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to pin point it.

"That's weird. It seems like he isn't around here. Did he have the ability to make his chakra untraceable?"

"No." Sasuke scanned the area with those two gifted eyes of his.

"SASUKE!" Karin all of a sudden yelled, she jumped onto him and pulled him to the ground with her. She sensed how the Tsuchikage along with his guards neared the gate.

"We need to hide! He's returning!" Karin pressed her body against Sasuke's, trying to hide it with her own.

"Let's go." He jumped up and pulled her with him, hiding behind a small building.

"Tsk what an old bastard! Surprising us like that!" Karin cursed in a quiet voice. The two stayed as silent as possible as they watched the Tsuchikage pass by them, heading towards his own building. Once he was gone, Sasuke stepped forward.

"The prison is over there. How many guards are there?"

Karin closed her eyes to, using her sensory abilities to check. "About 60. They're all jounin. Each are capable of using two chakra natures."

"Hn. Easy enough."

"Come, Karin." He responded as he speeded off towards the prison, arriving there in a matter of seconds with Karin following. Activating his Sharingan he burned the wall down with the black flames of Amateratsu. The alarm went off as the two found their way inside the prison. Guards began storming at them, sending flying kunai and jutsu at them. The jutsu were absorbed by Sasuke's Rinnegan, during the time of the intervall him and Karin made sure to dodge the other jutsu. The kunai were blocked by Karin's own. The guards that headed straight for Sasuke were taken out by simple strikes of his katana. This was, indeed an easy job for a powerful shinobi like him.

"Karin, get the keys from that one!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed the guard holding the keys, another one appeared behind Sasuke, another one in front of him. The guards kept him busy, he had to make sure to k.o. them. He didn't want to kill them. Only if there really was no other way.

"Get them out and leave this place. I am coming later!" Sasuke ordered as he fought the guards, sending kicks, punches, strikes of his sword and jutsu at them. He had to dodge their attacks as well. As usual, his Sharingan helped greatly in doing so.

Karin didn't hesistate for a second, she knew Sasuke would follow once he was done here. Unlocking each prison cell with a few disturbances in between, as in guards trying to keep her from doing so, she hurried. The guards that tried messing with her obviously weren't lucky. They either had to suffer powerful kicks or slappings or tireness caused by a laod of perfume spray.

"Hurry your asses out of here!" She yelled once all cells were opened. The prisoners cheered as they ran off, following the redheaded konoichi that leaded the way to the outside.

In the meanwhile, Sasuke took out the last remaining guards. Quickly, he found his way out of the prison.

"You guys." He looks around himself. "I am Orochimaru's sucessor. From today on, you are working for me. Follow." Sasuke hopped onto a tree, going to escape the village as quick as possible. Which was hard due to the amount of prisoners he just freed.

"Heh. The brat talks as if he's some big shot." One of the prisoners bellowed. He was a tall and angry sounding man.

"He freed us. Stay loyal to him for now or he'll send us right back to that hell." Another one replied in a calmer tone.

"He's right. Orochimaru-sama gave us power. We can't go stabbing him in the back!" A woman added, clenching a fist as she followed the Uchiha.

Hesistantly the rest of them followed. The Stone's anbu came heading the groups way. Sasuke attacked them with the great fireball technique, taking most of them out.

"Don't kill anyone, defeat them in order to get out of here! The gate is close!" Sasuke commanded as he kept fighting off the Stone shinobi. Karin was beside him all this time, punching and kicking away at the shinobi until she felt dizzy again.

"Damn it! What is it now!" She thought out loud.

"What the f-..!" Before she could finish the sentence, the Uzumaki fell to her knees and threw up.

"Karin!" A male nin held his sword up and readied it to pierce Karin as she puked. Just in time Sasuke managed to launch a kick at the mans stomach, knocking the sword out of his grip due to the strong impact. When Karin was done puking he picked her up. Something was wrong with her. She should have just stayed behind after all. Tch. Now his chance at winning became smaller. What a hassle. He wished Suigetsu or Jugo were here. He'd at least trust them to keep Karin in their care, but he wouldn't just hand her to any of those prisoners.

"S-sasuke.. saved me again, heh." She faintly smiled at him as she was in his arms.

"What is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?!" He yelled in an annoyed tone.

"It really just came over me! I didn't feel like puking up until I had to run so quickly!"

"Shit!" He saw how several anbu came heading their way. Activating his Mangekyou flames of Amateratsu covered the approaching enemies.

"But I would spat on my bloodline if something like this would keep me down!"

Karin jumped out of Sasuke's arms, the adamantine chakra chains came shooting from her back. The golden chains wrapped around each remaining and capable of fighting anbu.

"Get them!" She commanded the freed prisoners. Smirking in dirty and sinister ways the prisoners threw all their powerful jutsu at the trapped anbu. Taking them out and even killing a good few of them. Once the area was cleared up, ridden of every threat, Karin's chakra chains faded away. The girl panted as she fell onto her knees. She overdid it. Sasuke was annoyed by such recklessness, but at least he wouldn't need to worry now. They only needed to leave through the gates now. It'd be fine if he carried her. He picked her up in his arms switfly. With all the prisoners following they made their way out of the village. Leaving it behind in destruction. The prisoners cheered in delight. Happy they were finally free.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" They chanted over and over again.

"Good." The Uchiha thought. He already ensured their loyalty.

It took all night to get as far into the woods as possible. Finding a place where the villages wouldn't find them all before they would head to Otokagure. Karin fell asleep in Sasuke's arms on the way. The place he found was huge enough to allow each prisoner a resting place. Sasuke himself went into a cave along with Karin. He sealed the entrance to it and let the prisoners know where they could find him.

He laid Karin down on the floor and looked at her full of worry showing in his onyx eyes.

"Karin.."

The redhead opened her eyes slowly when she heared him calling her name, her vision of the man she loved blurry.

"Sasuke? My glasses? Where are they?" She felt around herself for them.

"Here." He noted as he placed them onto her.

"Thank you." She sat up.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Ugh.. not really. I am still dizzy. And all of sudden I feel hungry as fuck! Sasuke! Do we have anything to eat?!"

"I only have a few tomatoes. I didn't get the chance to get anything else yet."

"Ah.. well don't worry, we'll eat in the morning!" She tried to answer in a confident tone, but that confidence was soon destroyed by a growling stomach.

"Uhhh! Never mind that!"

Sasuke stood up.

"I am hungry too. Wait here. I'll get something."

"Sasuke… Thank you.." She smiled gently at him. He loved when she smiled at him like that. And he couldn't help it. It caused him to smile so warmly, so full of peace, each time.

"I'll be back Karin. See ya." He unsealed the entrance and headed out.

Chapter 3 end. Hope you enjoyed. More battle than lovey dovey stuff in this one, but I still hope this was likeable enough.


End file.
